


Lilies of Love

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: Sansa Stark is participating in a dating reality show, looking for a good man. She's down to her final three and must make a choice soon.





	Lilies of Love

**Sansa Stark has risked it all to find the love of her life, her one true soulmate, and now she’s down to her final three men. Will they each accept her invitation to the Dream House? Will she find the one, or will it all end with heartbreak?  Next, on the grand finale episode of, “Lilies of Love.”**

 

Sansa was a bundle of nerves and excitement as her limo pulled up to the beach parking lot. She hadn’t seen Sandor in over a week, and although he was the quietest of the three remaining suitors, she enjoyed his company the most. As she stepped out of the vehicle, she saw him, standing by the water, watching her every step. She ran toward him and jumped into his arms. He gave her a couple of pats on the back and then released her.

 

“Sandor, I’m so excited to see you.  I’ve missed you so much this week.  It just hasn’t felt right being away from you!”

 

“Alright.” He was a man of few words.

 

They walked hand in hand toward the beachfront restaurant and were ushered to the most beautiful table there. It was covered in rose petals, and it had a perfect view of the sunset over the ocean.

 

“Oooh, Sandor, isn’t this romantic?  It’s so wonderfully beautiful.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

They dined on expertly prepared seafood and enjoyed two expensive bottles of wine. When they were finished, the waiter brought Sansa a note. She read it aloud:

 

_“Should you choose to forego your individual rooms, please use this key to stay as a couple in the Dream House.”_

 

“Sandor, what do you think, would you like to spend a night alone with me?  No cameras, no microphones, just the two of us in the secluded Dream House?”

 

Sandor seemed distracted, looking over her shoulder at the ocean. “I suppose.”

 

They stood, Sandor placing his jacket over Sansa’s shoulders to keep her warm. They got into the show limo together and made their way to the Dream House. Once they arrived, the cameras followed them for a quick tour of the inside.  There was an enormous king sized bed, made with luxurious silky sheets. There were candles lit everywhere, rose petals all over the floor, and there was a platter of chocolate covered strawberries for them to share.

 

“Oh look, Sandor, how lovely. It’s so nice, I wonder if…” her voice trailed off as she saw his face. He was visibly uncomfortable with the situation. He was ready for the cameras to leave. Now.

Sansa decided to speak up for the both of them. “Alright, everyone, that’s enough filming for today. See you tomorrow.” She took off her battery pack and microphone wire, and gathered Sandor’s as well, and handed them both to the producers. She was about to wish them a good evening when Sandor shoved them outside and slammed the door so hard that the walls shook.

 

And just like that, they were alone.  What were they going to talk about? What would they do? Maybe they would just sleep, or read, or watch TV. One thing was for sure, this was going to be an interesting night.

 

***

 

The next morning, Sansa awoke in the huge bed with Sandor asleep and snoring loudly next to her. Production reminded them via text message that as part of their contract for being on the show, they had agreed to be filmed as much as 24 hours per day, and that they had to notify the producers when they woke up the next morning. So, Sansa made the call.

 

“Um, yes, I’m awake, he’s still sleeping. Oh and, uh, could you by any chance bring us an ice pack and some ibuprofen? Thanks.”

 

Within minutes, production was at the door. Sansa answered, still in her robe, her hair disheveled and her makeup from the night before smeared about her face. She let them in, explaining that she didn’t want Sandor bothered until he was awake, that he’d had a long night and needed his rest. She gratefully accepted the ice pack and bottle of pain relievers and hurried into the bathroom, her walk was different somehow, almost a hobble. She came out a few minutes later, fully dressed, and it looked like she had at least washed her face and brushed her hair.

 

“I need to speak with you guys about something.  I...I know that I’m supposed to go on two more of these dream dates, but...I’ve made my decision. I’m ready to do the final Lily of Love ceremony today.”

 

***

 

**Thanks for tuning in , everyone!  This is sure to be the most dramatic Lily of Love ceremony ever. What are we waiting for? Let’s dive in as Sansa chooses the man she loves.**

 

Sansa stood at the podium that had been set up on the sandy beach, facing her three remaining men, waves crashing in the background. It was a few minutes before sunset, and there was just one lily in her hand. It was time. The three men were so different, but she was sure that she had made the right decision.

 

“Thank you for being here tonight. We’ve been on this amazing journey together for the past six weeks, and my biggest hope was that I would find love, and I have. This isn’t easy for me, I have to say goodbye to two of you, but I am one hundred percent sure that the one I am about to choose is the man for me.”

 

She looked down at the flower, then back up at the men. “Sandor.” He slowly made his way over toward her wearing his typical scowl. “You are the most incredible man. I have enjoyed your company more than I could ever express to you. We have a connection that is unlike…”

 

“For God’s sake, woman, just give me the damn thing!”

 

Sansa couldn’t help but chuckle. “I can do that. Sandor, will you accept my Lily of Love?”

 

“Fair enough.” He swiped the flower from her hands and pinned it to his lapel himself, then walked off and down toward the water, waiting with his hands in his pockets.

 

The host stood next to Sansa and made his announcement. “I’m sorry, gentlemen. If you didn’t receive a lily, it’s time to say your goodbyes.”

 

Sansa could see that Joffrey was fuming, his icy blue eyes felt as if they were looking right through her. He rushed toward her, raising his hand as if he was going to strike her. Security quickly intervened, holding his arms behind him, but not before he could get out a few choice words.

 

“You vicious, miserable, selfish cunt!  I’m rich! And handsome! And you pick that...that dog?!?! I’ve heard about women like you. Good luck thinking you’ve found someone better than me. You hideous bitch!  I’ve found prettier women than you on Tinder!” Security finally dragged him off, shoving him into a limo that was ready to shuttle him to the airport.

 

Next was Petyr. “I’m not angry with you, sweetling. I just want to understand. I loved you more than anyone.”

 

“Petyr, your voice creeps me out and when we visited my hometown you made weird comments about wanting to sleep with my mother. It’s a no-go.”

 

Unable to argue against the truth, Petyr shuffled up toward the parking lot where there was another limo waiting to whisk him away. Now that the two awful men were gone, she looked over her shoulder to see Sandor standing at the end of the rock pier, looking out over the water. With the others no longer in the picture, she was able to go join him, so she hurried over to be by his side. When she got there, he put his arm around her.

 

“Sandor...do you know why I chose you?”

 

He shrugged. “Not sure.”

 

“Well, I like your company. You don’t say much, but that doesn’t bother me.  And to be completely honest, you laid it down in the bedroom. I mean...my God...I’m still in pain from it and all I can think about is that I want more.”

 

He looked at her and laughed, giving her a brief smile. “But for the most part, it’s because you take care of me. You make sure I’m warm, and safe, and comfortable...and that means the world to me.”

 

He bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and the two of them continued to watch the sun sink into the horizon.

 

**Well that’s it, folks, yet another successful season of "Lilies of Love." We’ll be back next year with an all new season and another sexy single looking for their life partner. Until then, goodnight.**

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I am a nut for "The Bachelor", "The Bachelorette", and all of the related shows. They are one of my guilty pleasures, and I thought it might be fun to write a spoof fic where Sansa is the bachelorette, so to speak. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
